George Haggard Jr.
"There's gold in these anthills!" :— Haggard, firing his shotgun into the air and running down a hill to the Serdaristan border. George Haggard Jr. is a member of the 222nd Army Battalion and is part of your squad Bravo One Charlie throughout Battlefield: Bad Company. He is a demolitions expert and shows an extreme love for explosions. Haggard with an AT4 and his signature Tuque.Throughout the game, Haggard shows to have an almost "Big Brother" relationship with Sweetwater, as they are always squabbling during cutscenes. Haggard is the comic relief character of the game, creating plans that are always shot down by Redford. Biography All that is known about Haggard's past is how he got into Bad Company, which Sweetwater comments in the game that he blew up "the biggest ammo dump east of Paris." Sgt. Redford also says that Haggard is a natural born demolitions expert. Haggard responds to this by saying he just like it when stuff blows up. In Battlefield: Bad Company Haggard "singlehandedly" invades the fictional European country of Sedaristan. Luckily for him, Sgt. Redford defends him and as a consequence ends up having to serve a longer time in the U.S Army. After a lengthy trip through the Serdaristan countryside, a golf course and a city by the Caspian Sea, he and the squad defeat the Legionnaire and are about to appropriate his gold, but to their dismay find the U.S Army loading the gold into their trucks. In a stroke of luck, a commanding officer spots them and orders them to take a truck full of "scrap metal" (AKA gold). After driving with the convoy for a while they drive away from the convoy, escaping with their prize of gold, while Haggard yells "Truckasaurus Rex here I come!" Role Battlefield: Bad Company Haggard's role in B-Company is the demolitions expert. He has a similar player model to that of the Demolition class in Multiplayer (minus the visor and helmet). In-game, Haggard will often bring out an AT4 AT Rocket Launcher in order to combat an enemy vehicle. This will deal less damage than if the player was to do so. Haggard wields a Remington 870MCS shotgun to combat infantry and light vehicles. It is presumed that with the absence of Preston, Haggard would be responsible for the planting of C4 as well. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In the second 'Bad Company', Haggard takes a more identical role to the other squad members, as they all do. He loses his shotgun in favor of the XM8 assault rifle and no longer carries an AT4. He does, however, keep the trademark touque. Haggard remains the squad's demolitions expert, and carries C4 with him. During a mission in Russia, Haggard guided the squad through a minefield using only a knife and observation skills. However, Redford spotted a mine that Haggard missed and was about to step on, showing that Haggard was not all paying attention. During the mission to recover the agent Aguire, Haggard saved Sweetwater from stepping into an ambush by spotting a tripwire that no one else could see. However, Preston would later be able to do this, so this ability was not too special. During the hunt for the Sangre de Toro, he demonstrated professional marksmanship skills by shooting a Russian soldier in the head while riding in a helicopter. He seems to have grown a very strong friendship with the unit's pilot Flynn , shown by the way he is motivated to save him and how sad he is when his helicopter is destroyed and Flynn is killed. He also apears to be an aviation/aircraft enthusiast- in the level "Force Multiplier" he tells the unit everything about Kirilenko's plane, which astonishes the squad to which he replies "What? I'm allowed to know stuff." At the end of the game he comes up with the idea to use C4 to get into the scalar weapon room. Trivia *Haggard, Redford and Sweetwater are all invulnerable. *In "Battlefield: Bad Company", Haggard carries a 870MCS Shotgun and an AT4 throughout the game. In the second, he uses an XM8. *His XM8 has a Red Dot in gameplay, but only in certain cutscenes. *He has a Southern U.S. accent since he is from Texas. *In the first "Bad Company" game, he wants to use the gold to buy a monster truck, which he would call "Truckasaurus Rex." *In the first "Bad Company" game Sweetwater says that going somewhere is not safe. Haggard, then comments "My middle name is not safe. Well actually it's Gordon." *In the first "Bad Company " game, during one of the levels, Haggard admitted to dating one of his cousins. *Haggard seems to be the most immature person in B-Company. *As well as being a demolitions expert, Haggard is also a talented sniper, serving as a spotter for Marlowe and able to accurately shoot a moving target from a moving helicopter. *He is from Texas, as in the end of Bad Company 2 campaign he talks of a girl he knows in Texas named "Chantal" (pronounced "shan-TEL"). *Haggard says he wants to be burried at Cowboys Stadium in Arlington Texas. *He is a fan of the Dallas Cowboys, as he remarks that the "Dallas Cowboys go to war every Sunday. Sometimes Monday." He also appears to be a fan of their cheerleaders to, as saving them is what motivates him to do the final assault in the second game. *On the level No One Gets Left Behind in Bad Company 2, Haggard and Sweetwater were arguing over driving ATV's and snowmobiles and Haggard says, "Snowmobiles are for sissies" refering to the mission 'Cliffhanger' in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *An easter egg reference to Haggard is in Battlefield 1943. The words "Haggard Was Here" are carved into the sand in some maps. *Haggard is shown to be very conservative, for he is very unkind to Flynn, referring to him as a hippie, liberal, and many other things, although he later develops a strong friendship with him later on in-game. *Haggard is an aviation/aircraft enthusiast. *Haggard is supposedly a Christan, but you can only hear that if you listen in to a conversation on Zero Dark Thirty. *According to a comment he says to Marlowe when he picks up a shotgun in Battlefield: Bad Company, he claims he got his first shotgun when he was a mere 4-year old. *During combat Haggard can be heard yelling "God damn Liberals!" further implying him being a Conservative. *Haggard likes Michael Jackson. *Haggard has met the Governor of Texas who called him "Son". Category:Characters